Love of a Rocker
by RaexxBB
Summary: (Gender Bender, sexual theme, drug use, grammatical errors, and language) I asked Tray "Trent" out and I figured out that was a mistake, but my mother wanted me to keep dating her. So to keep her happy, I did so. Yet, I was in love with someone else.. Donna "Duncan", and she was the one I wanted to be with. Thus, the story began on how I changed my path...


**Love of a Rocker**

_Characters have switched genders, gender bender, for the most part- (Some personalities might have changed a little.)_

**M Duncan- Donna(female)**

**F Gwen- Gordan(male)**

**M Trent- Tray(female)**

**F Courtney- Carter(male)**

**M Geoff- Geena(female)**

**F Bridgette- Brian(male)**

**Justin still Justin, Heather still Heather! Alejandro still Alejandro!**

* * *

Gordan was walking the night streets; it was late, cold and raining on this Friday night. He was of the age seventeen, a senior in high school, and he was going to graduate this year. His shaggy blue-black hair fell in one eye as he walked. His light sky blue eyes were beautiful in the night the way they shined. He wore a long black coat, a spike choker, long cross necklace that hung down on to his abs, midnight blue t-shirt, and black, casual fitted jeans (not skinny jeans though).

He had been outside for a long time now, getting a place for his band to perform, Da Schnitzel Kickers. He walked into a restaurant and over to a table where four people sat; two girls and two guys. Boredom was written across his face as he sat down with them.

His best friend, Donna, was tall, thin, and looked as pissed off as him. She looked a little older than her age, sixteen, but most people thought she was about eighteen. She pushed her black bangs out of her face and she had green hair on the top of her head making a Mohawk. Her lips were black with lipstick and her brown eyes were just as bad with darkness. She wore a bellybutton top t-shirt with a yellow skull, black skinny jeans with a belt hung low on her hips with a loose chain, she had an eyebrow piecing on the left side of her face, and a nose ring also on the left side. He could see every black-star that was tattooed down the right side of her body. Her brown eyes gleamed as she looked at Gordan, her face seemed to brighten when they made eye contact.

His best guy friend, Brian, was there as well. He was strong in his arms and stomach, yet very thin. Brian smirked at Gordan. Brian looked not at all his age, seventeen, people thought he was 20. He wore a long sleeve red and black shirt, torn up blue jeans, and a black beany. He shook his head, his blond hair flying in the air and his blue eyes were dark as the night.

Brian's girlfriend, Geena, was there also. She had a shy deeply sad look written across her face. She looked young, but she was eighteen. She had long blond hair that covered half of her face leaving only one of her dark blue eyes uncovered. She wore a short sleeve hot pink dress with hook on black gloves. Her dress looked old and tattered, like it hadn't been taken care of. Which it hadn't, Geena hadn't really had the best luck with her family.

Then, there was Justin. He was the one that thought he was all that. He looked to be twelve, but he was sixteen. He was strong and popular. Nobody understood why he hung out with the darkest and lonest people at the school. He had the perfect natural jet black hair, the beautiful brown eyes, the biggest and hottest muscles, a tattoo that said 'me' in a heart on his right arm, and he wore the normal jean style for the popular boys.

Gordan looked at all of his friends and sighed, "I got a concert booked for the band at the old club on Fourth Street. On the 21st, so about two weeks, and it will be fun." He glanced to the side trying to be excited about it, but just couldn't bring himself to be.

Brian nodded, "Awesome. I can't wait to go and perform. I'll go get us some more drinks to celebrate." He got up and walked over to the bar. At this bar the people here really didn't care how old you were just as long as they got your money.

A smile grows slowly over Donna's face. "Have you told Tray?" She looked at Gordan with a raised eyebrow and devilish grin. "And, why don't we go do something better with our time? We should be celebrating our first gig in a different way than drinking ourselves to death." She shrugged and sighed as she looked to her best friend.

Gordan chuckled, "No, I thought I should tell my band mates before I told my girlfriend. You guys are more of my family than anyone could ever be seeing as my mom is just making me date her." He glanced at Donna and her last statement. "You never have been much of a drinker." He got up to go. "Well, let's find something better to do with our time then and not waste our lives away in here dying."

Donna nodded, "Yeah." She jumped up and grinned devilishly as Brian came back with the beer. Donna looked at him, "We're leaving. We won't need those."

Brian stared at her. "You just made me waste my money on drinks when we're just going to leave. Whatever, I even gotten you water since I know you don't like drinking anyways." He frowned as he gave her the evil eye.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Let's ask Geena what she wants to do."

Justin jumped in and looked at them. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say, Donna?" He smiled and looked at her.

She looked at him, glaring, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up, and then giving him a warning look to shut up. He whimpered back, sitting in his seat. She looked at Geena and smiled daringly at her. "What do you think Geena?" She leaned forward and put her hand on the other girl's her cigarette between her fingers of her other hand.

Geena shivered as she looked wide-eyed at Donna. "I-I-I...I wanna leave. Can-Can we leave? P-Please... There...There are too many people here." Her eyes darted around as she had a fearful look on her face.

Donna looked at her more as Brian put his arms around her shoulders. She leaned forward, looking at Geena more. "Did something happen, honey?" She raised an eyebrow.

"N-Not here... Nothing ever happens here. There... There are too many people." Geena looked at her boyfriend with her beautiful dark blue eyes as her blond hair came out of her face. "Things have happened at home. They're starting to worry about me, because of who I have hung out with and... and of what happened with my step dad."

Donna shook her head. "You know we're always going to be here for you, right? If you need to stay at mine or Brian's place for a bit you can. We don't want what happened to you to happen again."

"C-C-Can we just leave?" Donna takes the other girls hand and leads her outside into the rain, throwing away her cigarette. The three boys were right behind them. They stand outside in the rain chatting.

Gordan looked at Donna, "Can you chill at my place tonight?"

She only shook her head and grinned as Geena walked into Brian's arms. She stood tall and straight as she looked at Gordan. "Sure. Let me just text my mom and tell her that I'm going to your place." She flipped out her phone and start pressing buttons.

Gordan sighed and looked at his other friends. Brian and Justin look at each other for a second and snickered. Gordan raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys laughing at?" Gordan frowned as his anger became written across his face as well as a small blush.

Brian just shook his head and continued to chuckle. Since he had known Gordan since first grade he had never really been afraid of his moods. Justin on the other hand was… different. He whimpered behind Brian in shame of his laughter.

Gordan sighed and looked back to Donna. "She said it was cool, right?"

Donna frowned, "Cool wasn't even close to what my mother said. Sorry, not tonight Gordan. She was pissed at me even asking. Seeing as I have to go to the fair tomorrow by my mother's force." Donna frowned and looked at Geena. "Do you want to come hang with me tomorrow?"

Geena nodded and cuddled closer to Brian. Brian smiled, "I think Geena and I are going to go. She doesn't seem like she's feeling well and I think we should talk for a bit by ourselves. See you guys tomorrow at the fair. Gordan can't wait to see you working the blind kissing booth." He grinned and walked away.

Donna looked at Gordan, "Blind kissing booth? Why the hell are you working one of the booths and that one out of all of them? It isn't the one I thought you would be working at."

He sighed again, "My mom thinks it will be good for my '_heath_' and make me feel better. Maybe even get me to wear less gloomy looking clothes too." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Whatever. Kiss a couple of chicks blindfolded and not know who. I can do that and not even care." He looks at Donna, "You're going to be there tomorrow?" She nodded and he smiled a small bit. "Maybe we can chill after I get done at the booth." He takes her hand, "Need a lift home?"

She smiled as they walked hand in hand to his motorcycle, "Yeah. And, yeah, I would like that."

They walk a bit until they reach a parking lot little ways from the bar. He pulls her on to the back of his motorcycle and they rode off to her giant home.

He pulled up to the front of her house. It was huge, red brick, six stories, fenced in, big beautiful gate, and just beautiful period.

Gordan frowned, "How did you end up so awesome when you live here again?" He glanced back at her and chuckled. She began to giggle when she saw his face. "No, I was being serious." He looked ahead as the front gate opened up for them to go on through.

He pulled on through and drove up to the front steps. He put his bike in park and helped her off of it. They raced each other up the stairs like two-year olds and into the doors. They were both laughing so hard that they hadn't noticed Donna's parents standing there watching the two.

Donna's mother coughed and the two looked up. "Gordan, thank you dropping our daughter off at home, go now." She gestured him out the door.

Gordan and Donna's eyes met before he left. "Bye." She smiled and nodded, it seemed like a secret symbol between the two. The nod seemed to mean something and the look in their eyes as they looked at one another.

After he was gone her mother looked at her. "What are you doing? That boy is in a relationship. You two may no longer be friends if you both are going to behavior this way. When you were children it was fine, but now you are teenagers. You can no longer sleepover at each other's houses or anything of the sort. I won't allow it any longer. Be friend his girlfriend and hang out with her, stop wearing those types of clothing, and being such an outcast, freak, and an alien." Her mother had the look of anger written on her face as well as the look of disgust as she looked at her dripping wet daughter from the rain.

Donna rolled her eyes, "I'm going up to my room." She took off up the stairs.

Her father had just stood there watching her mother pick out everything she hated about her and who she was. It angered her! She throws herself on her bed and stares at the ceiling. Her mother was always getting on to her about the craziest things. It was her life, let her just live it! She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She looked up when she heard knocking on the window.

She got up quickly and ran over to the high up window. She opened it up quickly and Gordan was there on the ledge. Donna took his hands and pulled him in. Her room was on the third floor this guy was crazy.

He had climbed all the way up the side of her house to her room. He got pulled in on top of her. They landed on the floor with a loud thud. He smiled at her and got up, "I would hope you would have known I don't leave that easily." He put his arms around her, embracing her, and her scent.

She took him in right away. "I know, but the way you let my mother shove you out the door was abnormal to me."

They walked over to her bed and laid down together. The backs of their hands brush one anothers. Gordan looked over at the side of Donna's head and breathed out. "Are you excited about the gig?" He gulped and looked quickly back at her ceiling. They had done this many times, why was he so nervous now?

She thought for a moment before she answered, "Yeah. Gordan, I have to tell you something. My mom doesn't want us hanging out anymore. She doesn't think it's right for us to be so close and you have a girlfriend."

He leaned up quickly and looked at her. "I would dump Tray before I let you as my best friend out of my life."

She set up and took his hands. "Your mom, what about her.. I mean, she wants you to date her?"

Gordan chuckled and made a face, smirking. "Please, she would rather me be happy then have a bitchy girlfriend." He snickered and winked at her playfully.

"I wish my mom was more like that." She got up and walked over to her dresser. "I wrote a song about my mother if you want to hear it." She picked up the lyrics and her guitar and walked back over to her bed.

He nodded, "let me hear it. I bet we can use it for the band as well."

She smiled, "That was the idea." She sat down beside him placing her guitar in her lap and the lyric sheet in front of her.

She starts to play slow, the music started off kind of sad sounding. Her voice rises into the air sounding beautiful;

"I close my eyes, and images in black and white start.

Your rattling screams seem to tear my core apart.

You're yelling at him for something stupid that he said.

You say you'll divorce him and live with your parents instead."

She speeds up the music and her voice gets higher,

"It's night again, one of my nightmares will soon start.

How will I ever trust somebody with my heart?

Every night, as the clock ticks on and the lights turn dim,

I wonder, when I'll move out, are you really gonna leave him?"

She stands up and begins to play and jumps up, her voice raising more and the music getting higher and louder. You could see the chorus was starting up;

"And I know I can do nothing to heal this scar.

But I never wanna be anything like you, mother.

I wanna be in love with the guy whom I'll marry.

I don't care if he doesn't have a Ph.D, or a BlackBerry.

I want the ring on my finger even when I'm sleeping in my grave.

I wanna take a chance and love him like crazy, I wanna be brave.

I love you, I respect you, but I don't wanna be how you are.

I never wanna be anything, _anything_ like you, mother.

I close my eyes, and he's always standing right there.

And I know it's an amazing life that we'll share.

But the picture turns grey sometimes and I get scared.

Will I be a good wife, or terrible? How would I have fared?"

She sits down beside him, "That's all I really have at the moment, but I'm working on getting more worked out. I've got bits and pieces, but not everything yet. I still need a bridge, but I'm not sure what to put in there yet. Do you want to help me?"

He smiles, "I would help you with anything." He looked at the lyrics, "Do you have any ideas of what you want in the bridge?"

She shrugs, "I know it has to be about not liking your mother. Since the song is called _Like You, Mother!_"

He looks at what she has, "What about," his voice came out deep as he sang slowly trying to think of the right words;

"And my kids aren't gonna cry cause they think their parents are gonna split,

When in reality they stay together and put up with shit, instead of even trying to fix it."

He stops, trying to think of the next lines. "Oh! I got it." He starts to play the guitar again as his voice comes into the air.

"And my kids aren't gonna cry cause they think their parents are gonna split,

When in reality they stay together and put up with shit, instead of even trying to fix it.

No, this is something that I learnt from you, mother-

I've gotta stop a silly fight from dragging on way too long.

Cause I realize I'll just be hurting everyone that way.

I love him, I have him, we can all be happy every day."

Donna smiles, "You're too good of a writer Gordan." She chuckles and writes down the lyrics he just sang.

He laughs, "I wouldn't say I'm that good." He gets up and put down the guitar, also taking off his coat. He falls down on the other side of her bed.

She lies down next to him, "Where did you hide your bike?"

"Around the side of your house in the bushes," She was rolled over on her right-side, so she wasn't looking at him. He started to play with her beautiful green-black hair. He breathed in her scent. She rolled over and looked at him. He stared into her brown eyes; he pulled her over closer to him to make it just so their noses were touching.

They could feel each other's chest move as they breathed; their heart beats were in sync. Donna breathed out as she looked him in his beautiful sky blue eyes. She could feel his breath hitting her face. She closed her eyes and cuddled up next to him. He smiled and put his arms around her after pulling up the sheets over them.

They fell asleep after whispering to each other about music and everything, even saying I love you.

Donna woke up first and saw his face. She got up slowly making sure not to wake him. She walked over to her dresser and brushed out her hair. She heard movement and looked over at her bed.

Gordan was yawning as he set up in her bed. "Morning, how did you sleep?" His voice was deep and sexy from being still half asleep. He looked at her and fixed his shirt, brushing it out.

She walked over to the side of the bed he was on, "I slept really well. Of course, I always sleep better with you beside me." She sat down beside him and smiled. "The fairs today… Are you excited about working one of the booths?"

He chuckles, "It's not really my thing, but I'll get over it and just go with." He got up and smiled at her, holding out his hand for her to take. "Let's get out of this place."

She giggled, "You mean my home. Did I tell you that my parents are planning on having a party here? I want you guys to come, but my parents said no. Really it was more of my mom, but what really ticks me off is that I can't pick my own date, and that I have to go." She frowned and looked at him as they began to dance together.

"Everything will be fine. I bet it won't be as bad as you think." He checks his watch as he spun her around. "Hey, I got to go." He slips away from her and kisses her cheek before he opens her window. "I got to go help set up. I'll still see you there, right?" He smiled and looked at her with hope as he began to climb out of her window.

She gets up and walks over to him. "You can count on me being there." She leans up and kisses his cheek as well. "See you later."

He nods, "Awesome." He climbs out the window and leaves her there. She watches as he pulls his motorcycle out of the bushes.

She walks away from the window and over to her dresser. She pulls out some of her old blue jean shorts removing her skinny jeans. She pulls her shirt over her head and lets her breast fall out and jiggle after she takes off her bra. She throws her dirty clothing in the laundry basket, and then gets out a clean bra and a black belly shirt that read _'The Black Parade'_.

She looked around her room and saw that Gordan had left his coat. She walked over to it and picked it up. She slid it on to her shoulders and looked in the mirror. She smiled and thought to herself, _it looks better on Gordan. It suits him more, fits him ...better._

After getting dressed she went down stairs and to the kitchen. "Hey, Mary."

Mary was an old woman; she had almost raised Donna you could say. She was the nicest old woman you could meet and the family maid/chef. She smiled at Donna, "I came in to your room this morning to make your bed, but you were asleep." She looked at Donna and snickered. "You and that Gordan boy are closer than anything I've seen in a long time. I can tell."

Donna blushed, "We're the same as any other best friends are."

"Darling, I've seen best friends... Now what do you want for breakfast dear?" She walked over to the counter. "I'll fix you anything you want this morning."

Donna shook her head, "I just wanted a water bottle before I head off to the fair this afternoon. Geena and I are just going to walk around together. She's going to be picking me up soon."

Mary chuckled, "Are you going to be going to Mr. Gordan's booth to kiss him?"

Donna's cheeks go crimson, "Well, we were just going to see each other after he was done there. I hadn't really thought about going to the booth... nor about kissing him." She starts to ramble on about it.

"Dear, no need to tell me about what you want to do. Just know I'm here for you if you ever need to speak with anybody. Have fun at the fair today." Mary leaves the kitchen.

She nods and walks to the front door and outside just in time for Geena to be pulling up to the gate doors. Donna races out to them and opens them up herself. She walks over to the passenger's side and hops in.

Geena gets back on the main roads and drives. It was bright and sunny today, a great day to have a fair.

Geena looks over at Donna as they get out of the car. "Why are you wearing Gordan's jacket?" She looked around as they walked into the area for the fair. Geena wasn't afraid to talk and be herself around just Donna or Brian.

Donna looked down, blushing. She had forgotten that she was still wearing the coat and hadn't remembered to remove it from her body before she had gotten here. She quickly pulls the coat off of her body and holds it in her arms.

They heard foot steps behind them and turn around to see Gordan and Brian running up to them. They were sweaty and shirtless, both wearing torn up dirty blue jeans. Gordan pushes his blue-black hair out of his face and smiles at them, Brian pushes his blond hair off his forehead to look at the girls.

"Hey, you guys got here pretty quick. It doesn't open until an hour. We just finished the booth Gordan gets to work at." Brian said as he smiled at them.

Gordan nodded, "Yeah. Do you guys want to see it?" He looked at Donna and then her arms. "Oh! Thanks. I had forgotten about that." He takes his leather coat from her and smiles.

"You're welcome. We would love to see the booth." She jumps at the question and smiles.

"Cool, okay. Come on. I'm going to be the first one working there." Gordan spoke as they began to walk over to it.

The booth is big and has a chair behind it, on the table there was also a blindfold. Donna picks it up and looks at him. "This is the blindfold you're going to be wearing I take it?" Gordan nods and smiles at her as he took it out of her hands.

Donna looks up in time to see _'them' _coming around the corner: Carter, Heather, and Tray.

Carter, tall, thin, perfect tan, and young, he had long silky brown hair, brown eyes, white shirt with a gray sweater on over it, and tan dress pants. He was handsome and Heather's on and off boyfriend for the time being.

Heather, she was also known as _the Queen_. She was mean and rude, sneak and smart. She could put things out, but she couldn't take it. She was thin, long brown hair, had blue eyes, she wore a chocolate colored skirt, a pink belly top, and brown heel-highs.

Gordan's _**forced**_ girlfriend, Tray, was in the group as well. She had the shining black hair, the most beautiful brown eyes; she wore green leggings with a short black skirt, a tight green top with a darker green hand print on it, and black heels. None of them were really wearing fair proper clothing.

The group walked over to them. Tray walked over to Gordan and took his hand, "Hey baby, what's up?" She kissed his cheek, but was going for his mouth yet Gordan had turned his head away.

Donna frowned and glared at Tray. A fire of jealousy came over her belly and she clenched her fist. She hated all three of these people, and just wanted to punch them all.

She looked at Gordan, "Well, good luck with your booth."

He nods and smiles at her, "Alright, see you around after." When she was about to walk off he yelled out to her, "Hey, Donna, do you need a ride home after?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled a much more charming smile to her.

She shrugged, "Sure, why not." She and Geena walked away and she whispered to her as they went. "I hate her; I wish she would just die." She looked at her with a blank face and smiled. Geena giggled and looked at her as they walked around to look at everything else.

Brian came up behind them, "Hey, I guess I'm not cool enough to hang out with them, but yet I guess great old Gordan is." He rolled his eyes and laughed as he looked at them. "You should kiss Gordan today at the booth. I mean, he'll never even know if you do."

Donna jerked around looking at him with wide eyes, "What? N-N-No, I could never. I mean, he's my best friend. Of course, I do love him, b-b-but …" She looked away, blushing brightly. Maybe she would try to give him a peck after all. Mary had also tried planting the idea in her head as well.

A couple of hours of walking around past and they went by Gordan's booth a couple times, and it was very busy. The next time they walked by he's just sitting there; Brian pushes her over, and smiled, whispering in her ear. "We'll keep watch for Tray and her bitches, just do it."

She blushed, glancing back and forth and then stared at the blindfold as she leaned down in front of him, her lips brushed across his, and her blush grow. Gordan grinned, "Ya shy?" He leaned a bit in kissing her, but something felt weird to him when their lips met. He knew the smell of this girl, and the feeling of her hair brushing over his face. She shivered when he kissed her and got closer, kissing him deeply sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues seemed to dance together his hands slid over her shoulders and his eyes opened up under the blindfold. Something deeper was happening here, and it was amazing.

He knew these shoulders just as well as the scent of the girl. Her tongue was skilled and she was almost winning in their battle. Donna felt Brian tap on her back and she pulled out of it, smiling. A little saliva coming out of their mouths too and she looked at him. That was the best kiss she had ever shared with anybody.

Brian pulled her away, "Come on. Tray and the bitch queens are coming." She raised her eyebrow and shook her head, grabbing Geena's hand as well.

She looked at them and smiled, "Thank you guys for making me do that." She wiped his saliva off of her chin and smiled. She pulled out her phone, texting Gordan:

_Hey, come over tonight if you can. I want to hang out with you alone, but my mother will most likely still be a bitch about us having a sleepover so just sneak in. -^_^-_

She put her phone back in her pocket and smiled to herself. She felt her phone vibrate a minute after and looked at it. She pressed to open the message and her smile grew at the words he texted her.

_Yeah! X) I would love to see you tonight. I got to tell you about something that just happened. It was so amazing!_

She typed back:

_I can't wait! I want to hear everything! I miss seeing you today. Just don't tell Tray about all of this. She might get jealous of our sleepovers, and you kissing other people. X3 I think we're going to walk over to your booth now if you're done? Also, I need a ride home. You said you could take me, right? Are you finished working?_

His text back made her start laughing as she put her phone away, such a cheesy line. They all started to make their way back over to the kissing booth after doing another lap around the fair. His reply about half way around:

_Yeah, I've been done for a whole minute! YAY! I'd take you anywhere in a heartbeat as long as I am with you. You are my best friend ;P and the sexiest lady I know!_

Donna blushed madly reading his text and looked at him as they walked back over to his booth.

He stood up and walked over to the group. Justin jumped on his back and Gordan cracked up. "Hey, man no need to jump me." He looked at Donna and smiled; he looked at her shoulders and smiled even more. He pushed Justin off of his back and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Let's go see the fireworks now. It will be fun… I guess." He chuckled and they all started walking to the tree they always watch the fireworks from.

"What about your girlfriend, isn't she going to come over here with us?" Donna glanced at him as they walked.

Gordan shook his head, "It's not like she's needed, nor any of her friends. They'll just bitch up the place." Everyone began to laugh and joke around through the night as they stood together.

As the fireworks ended they made their way up to the parking lot, Gordan slipped his hand into Donna's and she looked at him. "Alright, let's get going to your house." He sat on the motorcycle and she climbed on behind him, locking her arms around his waist. Yet, there was a deeper feeling in the air between the two tonight.

When they got to her house he hid his bike and walked her to the front door, "see you in a little. I'll wait a bit to come up so you can change into your pajamas." He smiled and walked around the side with his motorcycle.

Donna walked inside and just went on by her parents because she had such a big smile on her face she didn't give a shit about what they, her mother, had to say tonight. She went up to her room and pulled off all of her clothing, quickly getting in small black shorts, but kept on her same top. She went to the window and opened it for him to get in; she looked down the side of the house and saw him. They took each other's hands and he climbed in.

He smiled as he came in, pulling her into his arms, and smiling down at her. "I'm happy to be able to see you alone." He pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her big lips. "Today I shared a kiss with a mysterious girl around the ending of my shift, and it was one of the most amazing kisses I've ever had. It's like I knew her in some way, and I think I do." He leaned down, letting their lips meet once more and her eyes went wide. He kissed her just like before, their tongues playing together in their mouths, and his hands ran over her back to pull her closer to him.

They pulled away from each other and went over to her bed; cuddling together they looked into each other's eyes. Gordan looked at what she had on and blushed a little, he had seen her naked as a child, but that's when they were younger. Now it seemed different, it felt different…

He ran his finger tip along her tattoos and leaned up, pulling off his jacket and shirt. He kicked off his shoes to the floor and laid back down beside her slipping his jeans off of his legs now only in his boxers. He pulled her closer, more into his arms, and kissed her deeply. Their tongue met again and their legs ran over one another's as they laid together.

Their lips pulled apart a little and they smiled at each other again, Gordan brushed a couple loose hairs out of her face, and kissed her forehead pulling the covers over them both. "It's time for bed. We both need our sleep, so, good night." She cuddled into his chest and ran her hands over it, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, her fingers ran over his very nice abs. She felt so safe at this most because he was here with her.

In the morning, Donna woke up to see Gordan's face. She smiled to herself remembering the night before and slipped out of bed to see Mary picking up her laundry basket.

"I see you and Mr. Gordan had a sleepover again last night." Her eyes ran over what she wore and she walked over to where Donna's bedside table was, sitting Gordan's clothing down on top of it. "You two don't need to have too much fun now. You're both growing and he is a teenage boy, so, please don't do anything too wild." She looked over and saw Gordan's head, his black-blue hair going widly over the pillow. "I washed his clothing this morning, but you need to get dressed in something nice for church this afternoon. I know Mr. Gordan goes to the same church as we do so look pretty for him." She smiled at her and left the room so the two of them could be alone.

He rolled over and set up, looking at her, "Good morning beautiful." He slid out of bed showing his black skull boxers off to her. She blushed and walked over to her closet, pulling out a black dress that was very simple. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, "No need to be so red, Donna."

She shook her head, "well seeing as you have a girlfriend and _we_ made out last night, I think I have small reason to be red in the face."

Gordan laughed and looked at his clothing, thumbing through the small set of clothing. He pulled away from her, picked them up and got dressed, "I've got to go home and get ready for church just like you need to now." He kissed her deeply before he left and went to the window, climbing out of it fast. Just disappearing in seconds..

She smiled to herself and pulled off her pajamas, getting into a little black dress with short sleeves and about midthigh length. She pulled on her fishnet tights; she slipped her feet into little black heels, and put a black choker around her neck with a cross on it. She looked more like she was going to a funral then church. She slipped her hands into a nice pair of black leather gloves, fingerless to show off her black nails.

Her mother walked in and sat down on her bed, "You need more color in your church outfits dear." She walked over to her closet, looking through all of her clothing. "Don't you own anything not black? That's it, we're going shopping to get you different colored clothing after church. One for the party, also, I found you a date too."

Donna darted around quickly, "No, what? I'm not going with anybody. I would rather go single then with anybody." She glared at her and her hands clenched into fist.

She raised her eyebrows, "Really, because I got that boy, Carter, to go with you. I know he's Heather's ex-boyfriend and you two are friends, but I thought it would be nice for you to have a date."

She jerked back and stared at her mother, "Why the hell would I want to go with him? I want to go by myself-" Her words stopped as she watched her mother pull something out from under her sheets.

It was Gordan's lucky bandana, black simple really, and it had a skull in the middle and GD on a corner. She walked over and whipped it out of her hands, "Sorry, Gordan, he had let me have it." She put it in her purse and looked at her.

"Are you sure that's the entire story?" She raised her eyebrows and stood in front of her daughter.

Donna stared at her, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She shrugged and finished getting ready. "Well, see you at church." She walked out of the room and down stairs holding on to Gordan's bandana tight. She went to the kitchen to see Mary ready for church as well. "Can I ride with you over?" She smiled at the old woman and walked over to her.

Mary smiled and nodded to her. "Yes, dear, you're always welcome in my care. I mean, you're like a daughter to me." She grabbed her purse and the two walked out of the house and out back together. Mary's car was small and old just as she was. They both climbed in and started off, driving out the gate and around the corner, and made a couple more turns until they finally got there.

The church was big, old, and yet very beautiful with its gothic look. The two got out of the vehicle and went to the entrance, Geena waved Donna over, and she told Mary she would see her at home. The two girls went off around to the back of the church.

Brian, Gordan, and Justin were waiting for them there. Donna walked over to Gordan and leaned against the tree beside him. The other three sort of glanced at each other and grinned, their secret plan to get them together was going well.

Donna sighed, "We better get in there before everyone is like where is those _creepy _kidsthat sit in the back." She snorted and snickered at the same time, looking at her friends. "You never know, people might really miss us if we don't go in there."

They walked in and sat in the back row of the church, Gordan tapped Donna on her shoulder. She slipped in a headphone and they started listening to Candyland by Blood on the DanceFloor. The two hopped up and started to sing the lyrics loudly without thinking about it as well, acting like two year olds in church.

Donna yelled out the line, "You want my cock (mine)!"

They screamed this one together, "Whipped cream and astroglide!"

Gordan sang in a beautiful voice, "Take off my wrapper, and slip n' slide!" As he sang he shimmied at Donna playful, smirking and trying to hold back laughter.

Singing together again, "Sticky like a lollie!" They looked at each other and started laughing and crying from the lyrics. "Blow me 'til I pop (*pop*)!"

Donna sang in a weird, yet cute tone, "Trick or treat."

Gordan poked her nose as he sang, "Squeeze my meat~"

They looked to the heavens and yelled, "Give me something sweet to eat!"

They sang together, singing to the people of the church now. "Slip n' slide on my face."

Donna sang, "Suck your candy cane (mmm...)"

Gordan, hugged her and sang in a creepy voice, "You'd think I was a zombie! ~ by the way I give you brain~s"

The whole group joined in here, holding hands as they sang loud and proud, "Welcome to candyland! I'll split your ass in two!" Donna held up two fingers, like a peace sign, and giggled.

Gordan looked at her and sang, "So take me by my hand, lick it up, slide it down, and satisfy my sweet tooth!"

The whole band together again, "Welcome to candyland! You'll wanna fuck me twice! I'll be your gingerbread man. First time naughty." They paused a moment, "And second time nice!"

They finished and all cracked up, sitting back down as they cried from laughing so hard together. Donna was snickering and snorting like crazy as everyone stared at the group. "Dudes, that was awesome!" They all high-fived and sat still laughing really hard. "You'll wanna fuck me twice!" She started to kick the air she was laughing so hard.

After church the 'bitch team' came over to them, Heather was in front (of course). "Well, good job on being so very rude during church!" She had this bitch tone as she spoke and it was pissing Donna off she needed to lighten up some, get the pole out of her ass.

"No, we just put a bit of fun into our day." She got up in her face and raised her top lip, growling at her. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and piss off."

Heather rolled her eyes and glared at her, "Oh please, you're so scary. Mrs. Goth Girl is getting angry!" She yelled out in a sarcastic tone and glanced around with a pitiful look on her face. "That's so very, very scary!" She joked in the most stupid way with her as she spoke in that bitchy tone of hers. Heather shoved Donna out of her way as she began to walk by.

Donna cracked her knuckles behind her back, calling out to her, "Hey! Be afraid of this!" And she swung right when she turned around, hitting her square in the jaw. "You fucking scared of me now. Bitch!" She jumped on her, pushing her all the way down to the ground, and grabbing the front of her dress. One of Heather's hands came up and clawed at her face. The hands of Gordan and that guy, Carter, came on to her shoulders as she wiggled and fought trying to return to the fight. When she was finally pulled off Heather she got a glance of pretty boy, Alejandro, glaring, and a growl escaped her lips. "What are you looking' at?" She tried to claw away from the guys to get to him, but failed..

Gordan pulled her around to the back of the church, and looked her in the eyes, "hey, come on, calm down. Just breath, try not to let the whore get to you." His hands gently cupped her face and he charmingly smiled at her. "You're going to be fine." Donna nodded and smiled lightly at him, breathing in and out slowly as she closed her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and she smiled to herself as she calmed down just listening to his heart beat.

Donna stepped away from Gordan and locked eyes with him a simple smile coming across her lips. "You always know what to say."

Gordan laughed, "of course, that's why I love you 'cause I know you." His hand slid over her face as he looked at her the two coming closer, but their moment was screwed up when from around the corner of the church Tray came walking out.

"Hey," she shyly smiled at him as she walked over to them, "can I ask you something Gordan?" He nodded and stared at her. Donna began to walk away until she spoke, "Wait! Donna, I want you both to hear this." She gulped and stared at her feet, "I know you two have a thing for one another, anyone can tell that, and I can tell that you don't really want to be with me Gordan." Gordan stared at her with raised eyebrows and his head cocked a bit. "We can keep up public appearances to make it look like we're a couple for the people who want us in a relationship, but that means that behind closed doors.." She glanced away with a blush streaming across her cheeks. "I think we should see other people privately." There was surprised silence and it seemed a bit awkward at first until Tray just walked away whispering a quiet 'good-bye'.

Donna snickered, "I think she basically just dumped you, but only privately.." She smirked at him and blushed slightly as they looked at each other now. Gordan slowly took her hand and smiled at her gesturing for them to just leave. "Are we going to the bar tonight?" Gordan just nodded as they walked to his motorcycle together.

Gordan was thinking through what all just happened as he sat down on his bike, and then he began to laugh as Donna got on behind him her dress sort of sliding up as she sat down. He turned to look at Donna and smiled, "how about we go somewhere else besides the bar?" Donna raised her eyebrows, thought about it, shrugged, and then nodded as they looked at each other. "Good," he leaned in and kissed her, surprising her for a moment.

He took off and drove up a hill, going away from the town and everything else. They were at the edge of the city and pulled out on to a small area of grass. It had gotten darker from the drive there, so the sun was slowly going do.

Donna climbed off of the back of his motorcycle as she looked around. "Where are we? This place is beautiful." The wind blew around them as Gordan pulled two blankets off the back of his motorcycle for them to sit on. And he laid one of them out on the ground, and she began to sit down with him, accidentally giving him a view up her dress.

Gordan looked away with a blush coming over his cheeks as she sat down in between his legs to cuddle up with him. He pulled a blanket over them as they laid together, "I used to come here all the time with my dad before he left us. I remember there be a fence over at the edge of the hill though, that you could hold on to as you over looked the town. They got rid of it for some reason though." He kissed her forehead, and then they stared at the stars. "Donna.." His nose rubbed over hers when he looked back at her, "I want to date you, and just you.. I don't like drama and all of that shit, and I don't know what to do about our parents and all that shit. All I know is that I want to be with you, and just you."

Donna stared at him as he spoken and she smiled, a bit teary eyed. "Gordan.. I want to be with you as well." She embraced him more in their cuddled up form. "I don't give a shit about what anyone else thinks." She kissed him, and they held each other there not wanting to move from that warm place.

Gordan's hands ran over her back, and then up her shirt as he felt her bare skin. Her hands made their way under his shirt as well. He pulled it over his head and smiled at her as she checked out his abs and whispered to him, "let's make some new things for you to remember here." They began to kiss again as his hands moved to the front of her shirt to grope her breasts.

His fingers ran up into her hair and she set up on him, straddling his waist as she looked down at him removing her dress and making the blanket fall off of her body. Gordan stared in awe at her and a blush grew over his face as he began to get a bit hard. He looked away biting his lips as he looked back at her. He leaned up on to his elbows as he began to kiss her again, but he stopped smirking. "I don't think we need to be having such public sex.." He looked away and ran his hands over her body before picking up her dress. "I'll take you to my house and we can hopefully continue this there?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows in question to her.

Donna nodded as he grabbed her dress, putting it back on, and then getting up off of him. They playfully walked back over to his motorcycle and Gordan stood there for a moment trying to calm down. Donna smirked as she glanced down seeing that he still had a slight bulge. He climbed on to his bike slowly and bit his lip as he groaned slightly.

She whispered into his ear, "we better hurry. You seem pretty ready.." She kissed over the back of his neck, and slid her hands around his waist and into his pants. Gordan flinched when he felt her hands in his pants, trying to stay calm as he drove down the road.

Gordan took a short cut back to his house and they got their pretty quickly. They helped each other off of his motorcycle at a small two-story house with a garage next to it. Gordan took Donna's hand and walked over to the garage's side door, unlocking it. She watched him as he went into the garage.

"What are we.." Her sentence trailed off when she saw inside, he was living in the garage. There was a small living room/kitchen set up in one corner, a homemade closet in another corner farthest away from them, and in the other his bed area and he'd made a shelving system on the garage door.

"I made it so that the door to the place couldn't open anymore, and moved out here. I couldn't stand living in there with her anymore. I even pay for the electricity to the garage.. The only bad thing about living out here is that I don't have a real bathroom." He smirked, "but that's what natures for.." He blushed and sighed, "I know I probably don't smell that great all the time, but I shower down at the beaches showers when I can."

Donna stared at him and sighed, "why don't you live with Brian? He's living in a two room apartment, or did you forget that?" She crossed her arms and stood in front of him with a serious look on her face. "I mean, I think it would be better for everyone. You'd be helping Brian find a roommate, you wouldn't be living in such a dark garage, and you'd also be free."

Gordan bit his lip as he looked at the floor, "it's not that simple. She's completely lost her mind.. She's begun to go out on the town and get drunk. Half the time the cops are bringing her back, and they even tried to take away my little sister once." His mom had a mental problem after the father died she began to have psychotic break downs, and this made her just begin to drown herself in liquor. "I have thought about talking to Brian about the situation though, but I can't just leave my little sister, Katie, here with ..her. Even though half the time she doesn't even realize that Katie is here with her, some times she doesn't even remember she has children." He looked at Donna and smiled, "you're one of the best things in my life."

He walked over to her and cupped her cheeks, "I've never really know love before, or what it really is, but I feel like... you're close to helping me figure out what it is." She smiled and he pushed her back up against the wall as she closed the door. They tongues circled each others, like sharks circling their prey, as they kissed deeply. He pulled her dress down off of her body and she kicked it off to the side.

He leaned back and pulled his shirt up off of his body so that they were both at least half-naked for the time being. She undid his dress pants and let them drop to the floor as they continued to kiss. He grabbed her ass to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist to grind against him as he carried her to his bed.

He laid her down slowly, and then laid down over her kissing her deeply. Gordan was still slightly hard from the ride up here, and now he just wanted all of her. She flipped the over and straddled him, smirking as she removed her bra to let her breasts bounce out. His cheeks got a bit red as he looked up at her, running his hands up over her body as she undid his pants. He thrust his hips up slightly for her to be able to pull them off completely. He slid his thumb in her pantyhose and pulled them down and he saw the small wet spot on her underwear.

She leaned down and began to kiss him again, and her breasts basically fell into his hands as they kissed passionately. He began to squeeze them gently, and then he pushed her back on to the mattress to make it so that he was on top. His fingers ran up into her hair as he smiled down at her and kissed over her neck. He pulled her panties off of her and she slid his boxers off as they kissed more, and their bodies began to get sweaty from rolling around together.

He groaned as one of her hands ran over his hard rock, stroking him, until he pulled her legs around his waist again and slipped into her. Their bodies gleamed from sweat as they began to move faster, and harder. Gordan was pretty big in his lower area, and Donna was enjoying his fast throbbing dick inside her and the thickness of it. She moaned his name into his ear and kissed over his neck, nipping at his throat as he began to thrust up into her fast.

After thirty minutes of him thrusting into her hard and fast, his throbbing member thrust deep into her one more time and he came, and she had her orgasm. They laid together panting and thinking about what just happened.

Donna threw herself up as she panted, "shit! I was supposed to go shopping with my mom after church." She fell back down beside him and sighed, "well, I guess we'll be doing that tomorrow.. So glad it's fall break now." She cuddled up next to him and he moved some loose hairs from her face again.

He got up and walk over to his pants, and slid into them. "I better be getting you home.." He mumbled and she stared after him with raised eyebrows.

"Gordan, is something wrong?" She got up, following him as he began to pick up all the clothing. "Did you not enjoy that? Or, was it something I did..?"

He turned to her and stared down at her, "it wasn't your first time. It was my first time.." She glared up at him and he frowned, "I was just wondering who else you've had sex with is all."

She shook her head, "that doesn't matter." She grabbed her dress out of his arms and got dressed, looking at him. "Just take me home.." She glanced away, and Gordan sighed.

"Donna," -he took her hands- "please talk to me.." She stared up at him and walked over to the living room area of the garage to have a seat.

"Fine.." She looked out the window as she thought about what all happened that night.

"It was late at night and I was out at the bar by myself, it was the night after I found out that you had started dating Tray. It bummed me out to be honest, but I hadn't really figured out why yet. So I went out for a smoke, but I didn't just stand out front. For some reason I had a strong need to go around back, and so I did.."

"That's where I meant Carter, and he was standing there having a smoke himself. It seemed Heather had just broken up with him again, because she breaks up with him at least twice a month."

"So we began to talk, and I gave him a few smokes as we sat there. Sadly though, one thing lead to another and we went back to his place together. I could tell right away his parents didn't really like my green hair, but I remember I was dressed a bit more normally that night. Just a tan sweater and a pair of old blue jeans, the ones I have with the rips in the knees."

"He was nice to me, and so I followed his lead as we kissed. Of course, I could tell this wasn't his first time, but I had a feeling he knew it was mine. He took my virginity and I let him, I was stupid and slightly drunk and he was looking to take his mind off of his break up."

"Yet, I remember at one point in time when he thrust into me I thought about you, and so I feel like I might have moaned out your name a couple of times."

Gordan stared at her and got up, "you called my name.." He turned to her, "look, I don't think I care about that. I was just wondering who you were with before me.." He stared at the ground and looked at his hands, "I'm going to publicly break up with Tray, because all I want is to be with you."

Donna smiled and she jumped into his arms, and they began to passionately kiss each other. Gordan's hands ran up into her hair as he looked at her face, "I could almost take you again." He chuckled as he picked her up and they walked back out to his motorcycle.

He got on to his motorcycle and she climbed on behind him as they drove off back to Donna's home. When they got there she got off of his motorcycle, and kissed him whispering into his ear, "meet me upstairs if you want." She nipped his earlobe and walked inside winking at him.

When she came inside she looked around, not seeing her parents, of course it was midnight, and so she made her way upstairs to her room. She fell back on her bed and smiled to herself, she got back up and opened her window for him. She walked back over to her dresser and pulled off her dress and everything else. What she put on was very sexy, she got in very sexy black bra and panties with black thigh-high stockings. She slipped her feet in black heels and laid herself out on her bed.

Gordan came climbing in the window minutes later, but stopped at seeing her. He stepped back and blushed looking down, "I didn't know you wanted to have another go.." He slowly walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her.

He stood back up and pulled his shirt off over his head, and smiled at her. She leaned up over him and they began to kiss passionately, Gordan's hands ran down over her ass and he gropes it. Donna pulled herself closer to him by wrapping her right leg around his side.

They fell back on the bed, kissing and running his hands over her breasts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and they began to undress each other as they did. He unhooked her bra and began to lick over her breasts. He pulled her panties off and she pulled off his underwear. She ran her hands down his chest and smiled, and they began to kiss more. Gordan slid into her and they began to move as one, him thrusting hard into her.

His hands ran over her sides, and down to her hips as he thrust into her harder and harder. They began to kiss more, becoming very sweaty as they did. They began to pant into each others mouths as they closed their eyes. Donna pushed him over and began to ride him hard, moaning as they had sex. His throbbing member was about ready to explode from excitement. He groaned out and slammed inside of her hard as he came again.

Her fingers ran through his hair and held on to him as she screamed out in pleasure. "Oh gosh.. That was amazing." She looked at him and smiled, "Gordan, if you want to know what love is. I'll gladly help you find out." Their noses ran over one another's as they cuddle, smiling, and holding each other close.

They began to fall asleep as they cuddled up, his hand over her waist, and her arms around his neck. He made sure the sheets were over them in case anyone came in tomorrow morning.

The next morning, Donna woke up and looked around, thinking about everything that had happened last night. She looked down at Gordan and smiled to herself, running her fingers through his hair, and then got up to get dressed.

She pulled out a pair of jean shorts that came down just above her upper thighs, and a black long sleeve belly top. She grabbed a nice set of black stocking that came up to her thighs, and her black converse.

Donna jumped and looked at the door when it came open, it was her mother. Donna glanced at her bed across the bed, and jumped over to it quickly. She covered up Gordan completely and looked at the door as it opened up. "Hey mother." She smiled at her, and tried to make it look like there was a lump in the sheets.

She came into the room, and her eyebrows raised and she studied her daughter. "I thought we'd go shopping today seeing as we didn't go yesterday."

Donna nodded, "yeah, sounds like a plan." She smiled at her and looked around trying to act normal. "Just let me get completely ready." Her mother nodded and left, but she'd noticed that there were male clothing lying around the room before she'd had left. Donna didn't really care at the time, so she let out a sigh of relief. She got up and straightened out her clothing to make sure she looked nice. She turned to Gordan and smiled to herself as he began to wake up.

The sheet fell off of him and he looked at her, smiling, "hey. You look nice today. Going shopping with your mother?" She nodded, and he climbed out of bed grabbing his pants. He walked over to her and smirked, "I'm happy to hear you two are spending time together." He leaned down and he began to kiss her deeply, and they rubbed their noses over one an-others. "I hope you have a nice day." He kissed her forehead and picked up his shirt, buttoning it up and leaving out the window.

Donna turned on her toes and left her bedroom, running downstairs. "Okay mom, I'm ready to go."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry for making it so long, I just couldn't stop typing. Review, tell me if you want more story. I was excited to write this! **

**I'm going to be putting in my own songs so I hope you also like those as well.**


End file.
